JeremyToons 2
JeremyToons 2 is a 2004 American animated comedy film based on the series, ''Jeremy Universal'', produced by JeremyWorks Studios. It is the sequel to the 1996 film ''JeremyToons: The Movie'' and third installment of a film trilogy. The film takes place two years after the first film. It focuses on Jeremy and Larry face off against Mavi who tries to take over the world. In order to stop Mavi, Jeremy recruits his old friends and new friends, Mia, Zachary, Lucia, Cassie and Princess Alyvia. The film was theatrically released on June 16, 2004 by Warner Bros. Pictures. It received universal acclaim from critics and was a box office success, grossing $675 million worldwide on its $88 million budget, making it the fourth highest-grossing film of 2004, and later gaining a cult following through television syndication and its home video release. This film along with Twin, Duo, and Two, Shrek 2, Shark Tale and The Incredibles were nominated for the first Academy Award for Best Animated Feature in 2004, ultimately losing to The Incredibles. Plot 5 years later, right after the events of JeremyToons: The Movie,'' Mia's Amazing Adventures, ''Jeremy: The Great Escape, Jeremy Adventure, Jeremy Adventure 2, Jeremy Adventure 3: Mavi's Rampage, Jeremy's Quest to the Guest, and Jeremy Adventure: Mavi's Return, Jeremy and Larry decides to go on the journey again when they saw Mavi kidnapped Bella on TV. They team up with Mia and Zachary again. Jeremy, Larry, Mia, and Zachary later meets Lucia, a 9-year-old girl who wanted to join with them. Later, Mavi tells her red robots minions to track down Jeremy, Larry, Mia, Zachary, and Lucia, and she tells Lewis to following them to capture Lucia. Meanwhile, Jeremy, Larry, Mia, Zachary, and Lucia find the place that look like a kingdom and a village, they never know about this place. When they enter the castle, they meet Princess Alyvia, who is the ruler of this kingdom, and her lady-in-waiting Cassie. Jeremy tells Alyvia about Mavi, she is nothing more than a bad princess. Princess Alyvia joins Jeremy and his friends, as well as Cassie. When the kingdom was attack by Mavi's red robots minions, Jeremy and his gang fight for it, including Lewis and Mavi's giant robot. They then going on the adventure to stop Mavi, until they get some rest for tonight. In Mavi's lair, she blame Lewis and Mavi's red robots minions for failing to destroy Jeremy, Larry, Mia, Zachary, Princess Alyvia, and Cassie, and capture Lucia. She also had a plans to destroy Jeremyville and renamed to Mavitopia (like in the first film). Bella breaks free and escapes Mavi's lair with the help of a young boy named Kolten. Meanwhile, Jeremy and his gang went to a science laboratory called Lab Lab Technologies, while searching for Mavi. They met Dr. Reagan Browning and Stanley. Jeremy cons them into using their magic to send them all to Mavi's lair, the spell works. When they sneak into Mavi's lair, they been caught by Mavi and learn that she plans to kill Jeremy and his friends in her lair. Mavi's red robots minions had captured Lucia, Alyvia, and Cassie and sent them to prison. Bella and Kolten find a motel for the night, while they are escaping from Mavi's lair. Bella decides to call Jeremy in her phone. Jeremy and his friends are in danger, because Lucia, Alyvia, and Cassie were in jail. Bella and Kolten needs to save Jeremy and his friends, and team up with Jay, Steve, and Sidden. Meanwhile in jail, a heartbroken Lucia, who becomes scared after she captured. Alyvia and Cassie cheer her up. When they saw Bella, Kolten, Jay, Steve, and Sidden, Lucia happy to see her friend, Kolten. Bella, Jay, Steve, Sidden, Alyvia, Cassie, Lucia, and Kolten are being heroes to save Jeremy and his friends. Back in Mavi's lair, she sets a bomb on Jeremy, Larry, Mia, and Zachary (minus Lucia, Alyvia, and Cassie) and Mavi tells them that the bomb is a timer and Mavi leaves the room. Then, Bella, Jay, Steve, Sidden, Alyvia, Cassie, Lucia, and Kolten are here to save them, stop the timer and they escape from Mavi's lair. When Mavi got in the room, he saw Jeremy and his friends were gone and the timer is stopped. She tells her red robots minions to get them. When Jeremy and his gang escaped from Mavi's lair, Mavi, Lewis, and her red robots minions surround and outnumber them. But, Jeremy calls for backup and the people of Jeremyville and the kingdom, including Dr. Reagan Browning and Stanley, arrive and interfere. Mavi pulls out a red robot that transforms into biggest red robot. Jeremy, along with Mia and Zachary, turns into super from to defeat Mavi. After the fight, Mavi blasted off to her lair and its explodes. As Mavi's red robots minions retreat over Mavi's defeat. Back outside in Jeremy's house, Jeremy, Larry, Bella, Mia, Zachary, Alyvia, Cassie, Lucia, Kolten, and their friends started a party that caused the entire world to celebrate. Then, Lewis shows up, surprising them. During the credits, Davina and Lexi are both seen, talking about the next movie should include them. In the mid-credits scene, before the scrolling credits begin, Lucia and Kolten walking home, until Lucia's mother looking for her. She finally go home with her mother, Kolten says to the audience, "And so everybody did live happily ever after." In the post-credits scene, Mavi survived the explosion, and she want to revenge on Jeremy next time, while she plotting a new plan, as she do a evil laugh. After the post-credits scene, Lucia and Kolten is seen playing a JeremyToons 2 Game Boy Advance game. After they succeeds, Lucia tells the viewers to enter the JeremyToons 2 Game Boy Advance code. (This is only seen on the home media release.) Cast * Jeremy Carpenter as himself / Fake Jeremy * Kath Soucie as Mavi * Keith Fergurson as Lewis * Tom Kenny as Larry and Steve * Spencer Klein as Jay * Anndi McAfee as Mia * Jason Griffith as Zachary * Steve G. as Sidden / Dr. Bob * Tress MacNeille as Bella * Tara Strong as Lucia * Cathy Cavadini as Princess Alyvia * Grey DeLisle as Cassie Production Development Following the release of JeremyToons: The Movie ''in 1996, Anndi McAfee, the voice of Mia from the first film, stated that a sequel is unlikely, despite the film's successful box office performance. She said "I think that they are talking about doing that, but I haven't signed up for anything. We just feel like we've told so many stories, and JeremyToons exists so well in this short 11-minute form." In June 2000, Jeremy Carpenter confirmed that a sequel was in the works, tentatively scheduled for summer 2004 release. In April 2001, JeremyWorks announced it would have the subtitle ''Crazy Chaos, which was changed by February 2001 to The Return of the Power before simply being retitled as JeremyToons 2 in October 2001. In February 2002, it was announced that Mavi from Jeremy Adventure series, Princess Alyvia and Cassie from My Royal Prince would appear in the film, that mark JeremyToons 2 being first time to use Jeremy Adventure ''characters, as well as other JeremyWorks characters, in other ''Jeremy Universal media. By early October 2002, the first draft of the script was completed. On December 19, 2002, Warner Bros. announced that the film went into production. Animation 2D animation production began in February 2002. 2D traditional animation of the characters and 2D props are created and animated by Jeremy Carpenter and Scott Young at JeremyWorks Studios. Traditional animation was directed by Dave Madson, with the rest of the animation by James Baxter, Richard Williams, and Matthew O'Callaghan. 2D traditional animation was also made at Bardel Entertainment in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, Rough Draft Studios in both Los Angeles, California and Seoul, South Korea, Toon City Animation in Manila, Philippines, Yowza! Animation in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Toon Boom Animation in Montreal, Québec, Canada, Mercury Filmworks in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, Warner Bros. Animation in Burbank, California, and was done overseas at Saerom Animation, Inc. in South Korea, and Wang Film Productions in Taipei, Taiwan, and was also done in Korea at Hanho Heung-Up, Yearim Productions, as well as Yeson Entertainment, and in Japan at Production I.G, A-1 Pictures, Madhouse, Bee Train, Studio Shaft as well as Pierrot, and J.C Staff. CGI animation production began in March 2002. CGI animation was supervised by C. Elbourn, and most of the CGI was done at Digital eMation in Korea. The CGI backgrounds and props are created in-house at JeremyWorks' headquarters in Burbank, California via JeremyWorks Computer Animation Department. Visual effects The visual effects production for the film began on March 5, 2012, where it's supervised by C. Elbourn. Video editors, compositors, and visual effects artists edited the film just by importing 2D images and 3D animated footage as the backgrounds. They also imported digital hand-drawn animated footage with the vector background as their cels that really needs editing and compositing along with the backgrounds. They even add CGI animated footage with the vector background as their cels, so they composite the backgrounds and the animation cels to make it look like fantasy in the final cut. Adam Katz and Jeremy Carpenter worked together to animate the Evil Red Robots sequences with help from Caleb Elbourn and Taylor Grodin, using Anime Studio Pro, Adobe Flash, Autodesk Maya, and Adobe After Effects. Post-production The post-production began in May 1, 2003, where it's supervised by C. Elbourn and Jeremy Carpenter, and directed by Scott Young. The sound production was created at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California. Sound editors Tom Myers, Teresa Eckton and Chris Boyes, and sound designer Gary Rydstrom design the sound and then edit it, next sound recorder Jeremy Carpenter recorded the sound for Gray Rydstrom and Tom Johnson to edit and mix it, then sound re-recording mixers Tom Johnson and Gary Summers re-recorded the sound and mix it. The digital imaging services are at Technicolor Digital Intermediates, where they time the color of the film, and cut the negative clips into the film. The opening titles are created by Blur Studio and Pacific Title, while the end credits are created by Scarlett Letters. Release JeremyToons 2 ''was originally going to be released on May 7, 2004, however, in November 2002, the date was changed to June 16, 2004. The film was succeeding the ''Life of Teenagers ''short ''Hangout Teen ''during its theatrical release. A montage of "outtakes" were made and included in the end credits of the film starting on July 16, 2004, which was done because JeremyWorks hoped it would encourage people to view the film a second time. The film made its network premiere on JeremyFlicks on May 12, 2006. Trailers * The film's first teaser trailer was released in February 2003, and was later shown in theaters with other films such as ''Arlene: The Second Part, Agent Cody Banks, Piglet's Big Movie, Holes, The Alaina Gleen Movie, The Lizzie McGuire Movie, X2, Daddy Day Care, and Finding Nemo. * Another teaser trailer was released in June 2003, and was later released with Rugrats Go Wild, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over, and Freaky Friday * The first theatrical trailer was released in October 2003, and was later released with Good Boy!, Brother Bear, Elf, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, The Cat in the Hat, The Haunted Mansion, Cheaper by the Dozen, Peter Pan, and Teacher's Pet. * The second theatrical trailer was released in February 2004 and was shown with Clifford's Really Big Movie, Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Home on the Range, Shrek 2, and Garfield: The Movie. * There were a few television spots for the film; the first one was released in May 2004, the second one was released in June 2004, and the third one was released in July 2004. Marketing Upon its release, Burger King had a promotional tie-in with seven toys including Jeremy, Larry, Mavi, Mia, Zachary, Lucia, and Princess Alyvia with a paid Kids' Meal order. The film was backed by a large marketing campaign, with toys, books, games, clothes, and many other items becoming available throughout 2004. A day before the film went to theaters, the first five minutes were shown on Nickelodeon's U-Pick Live. Video games * JeremyToons 2 ''(''JeremyToons 2: Team Twisted) (2004) * JeremyToons 2: Activity Center (2004) * JeremyToons 2: For Pink & Blue ''(2004) * ''JeremyToons: Super Fight (2005) * JeremyWorks All-Star Super Kart (2005) * JeremyToons: Teamwork Time ''(2006) Home media ''Main article: JeremyToons 2/Home media JeremyToons 2 ''was released on DVD and VHS on December 15, 2004 by Warner Home Video, under JeremyWorks Home Entertainment label. In addition to ''The Hangout Teen, this release also includes a short film called [[Getting Looney!|''Getting Looney!]]. The film was also released on Game Boy Advance Video and Jeremy Gear Video in August 2005 and on UMD for the Sony PSP. It was released on Blu-ray in North America on October 10, 2013, and on Blu-ray 3D on March 10, 2014. The film was released on May 16, 2018 on Blu-ray by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment, conciding with ''Jeremy Universal's 35th Anniversary. This release was later available individually on May 14, 2019, along with the rest of the Jeremy Universal films, in a "septology" pack to promote Jeremy: Ultimate Generations. As of May 2018, the film, along with the rest of the Jeremy Universal films are now available on Netflix, JeremyNow!, Digital on iTunes, Movies Anywhere, Microsoft Store, Vudu and Amazon Prime. Soundtrack Main article: JeremyToons 2/Soundtrack Transcript Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcript To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here.Category:Films Category:PG-rated films